


Dark form

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Halloween - Fandom, Michael Myers - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Creampie, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gore, M/M, Michael Myers - Freeform, Rape, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal tearing, anal rape, breaking in - Freeform, forced anal sex, forced creampie, forced entry, vaginal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Summary: A Michael myers smut
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Original Male Character(s), Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. The shape

Fuck....this feels amazing! His slow moan repeats in the dark cabin. Echoing off the walls and travelled like music to my ears. Shivers run down my body as i have no intention to stop. 

"Fuck yeah" he moans seductively

His blonde hair glistens in the warm glow of the fireplace. This camp councilor thing has its perks! I get to fuck any counselor i want and no one will know. Cant spread gossip if theres no one around to spread it to.   
His steady pumps rack my brain. More, more, i want more! He roughly grabs my chest squeezing hard. 

"Ah!"

Wet sounds are bouncing off the walls of the cabin. Its so hot. The feeling of him sliding in and out of my tight hole is irresistible. 

"Fuck me!"

His pace picks up and i start to pant.

"Ah!"

I open my legs wider to get him in deeper. He takes to bait and rigorously rubs my insides. Im gunna cum! 

Suddenly the cabin door bursts open. He stops pumping and turns around. I hold on to him frightened by the loud noise. Cold night air floods the room. He gets up and faces the door. 

"Whos there?!" He asks with a shaky voice. 

"Dan!"I grab him in fear. 

"Quiet leslie i got this"

Why did the door fly open like that? Then just as i was thinking, a large figure stands in front of the door. He has a white mask on. It cant be...myers?

"Hey!" Dan yells. 

He chokes dan and throws him against the wall. 

"AHHHHHHH! DAN!"

I cover myself up and scream. The figure walks quickly over to me and lays me down on the bed by pulling my leg. 

"NONONO!!!"  
I kick him noticing how slippery he is. I look at my leg and hands noticing the soaked in blood. I stare in fear. 

"Ah!"

He rips off the blanket i was holding and i curl up. 

"PLEASE STOP!"

He grabs me by my hair and I instinctively reach up to stop him. He then grabs my arms and ties them to the bed post with some rope he had. Im crying so much i cant see what hes doing. My legs are forced open and i let out another blood curdling scream. 

"PLEASSSEEEE STOOPP!"

I beg him to stop. I-I'm exposed. I look away powerless. Unzipping his pants he pulls out his dick. I stare in disbelief. Then try with all might might to get away. Im not letting him do this to me!!! This cant be happening!!!!

He pushes into me violently. 

"UGHGAAAAHHHH!!"

He cant fit and only gets less then half way. I scream as he continues to stretch me beyond my limits. My legs are pushed up to my chest so he can get a better angle. Im sure im bleeding. 

"PLEASE PLEASE ENOUGH!!!!"

Me begging has no effect and he pushes in gradually. I tear towards the end of his motion. 

"AHHH!!!"

He pauses as i cry. It hurts to breathe. The motion of my stomach moving makes me wince. Any friction or constriction hurts. So much to the point where im trying to stop breathing. Id rather be stabbed. Almost as if it was a reminder. Micheal pulls out his knife and plunges it into the bed close to my stomach. I stoped screaming and hyperventilated. He moves and i scrunch my whole body up. 

"UGGHHHHHH"

The wetness from earlier has done nothing to aid this process. He pounds into me. Deeply and harshly. Theres no mercy in this. Only pain. As Michael rapes me my only solace is watching dan passed out on the floor. At least he cant watch this. Im ready to pass out myself until i feel him twitch. I immediately try to sit up and beg. 

"NO NO PLEASE. ENOUGH. I-I YOU CANT!!!!"

He pumps into me with vigor. I twist my body to try and wiggle him out. To no avail. His wet pounding leads me to believe he's already done. A few twitches more then he pauses. I hear a sigh for the first time from this monster. Im filled with cum. It almost burns coming into contact with my cervix. When he's done he pulls out and zips himself up. 

"Kill me...please just kill me."

Cum pours out of me. I close my legs in shame. Michael takes his knife then walks to the door. I cry hysterically. He then closes it staying inside the cabin. My hiccups are clouded by his footsteps as he walks toward dan. He pauses and stares at him. I frantically look at him then back at Michael. No...

"Haven't you had enough?! Leave him alone!!!"

He walks over to me and holds up his knife. 

"Oh god....."


	2. Chapter 2

A Michael myers smut. Chapter one is straight sex and straight rape. chapter two is gay sex and gay rape.


	3. The night

Dan POV

I wake up to a soft bed. 

"Mmmmnnnf"

Something is on my face. Its blocking my air. I try to reach for it but i cant. Opening my eyes i notice my hands are tied. 

“Mmmmmf”

I look around the blurry room to see im stark naked. Theres something covered up on the other bed but i cant tell what it is. Then i see him. I jump. I think he was standing next to me this whole time. I try to speak but my muffled words do nothing. He grabs a knife. I panic. 

“PWFFFSSEEE PWWWFFFF!!!”

I cant express the gut wrenching cries in my throat. I begin to cry as he moves around my secured body. He moves his quiet hand over my crotch. I freak out. Thinking hes going to cut it off i start to cry and pee. He grabs it firmly and pumps. 

I stare at him in confusion. What the fuck is he doing?!

He pumps hard and fast. Then he stabs the bed next to my stomach. I wince thinking he cut me. Instead he keeps pumping with his dry callused hand. At first it had no effect. After sometime i begged him to stop. His hand had a firm grip but the sounds were becoming wetter. All thanks to me. 

“Mmmnn”

I wiggle and thrust. Its all i can manage to do. Then i feel my left foot come free. I kick him in his stomach drawing a soft grunt. I try to get my hands free to get the knife but to no avail. He recovers quickly from my minuscule kick and jumps on me. 

“Aaaaahhh!”

I scream as a last resort. His zipper opens and his dick is on my thigh. 

No way! Please don’t. 

He grabs my dick again and I close my eyes. Then he fingers me. Hes not gentle. He carelessly throws his finger in and then pushes it around. Since when did he become a rapist? I thought he just killed. Im pushed on my side. While he positions himself behind me. Im still being jacked off while he attempts to enter. I scream when his dick slides in a bit then I hyperventilate. 

“NOOOOO!”

He covers my mouth with his right hand and forces his way in side. 

“UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHNNNN!!!”

It hurts so bad. The burning and painful tear of my ass doesn’t feel good at all! 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

Some one please help me!!! 

He violently pushes in and out. Im sure drawing blood. He grabs my dick with his left hand forcing me to wince because i contracted. Its hurt so bad. He pumps while staying inside me. Forcing me to feel every contraction and throb. Im close. Its embarrassing to admit but i cant hold it anymore. I cum in his hand. Then he moves. 

Micheal bangs me into the bed. Causing his every move to make me grunt. My body isn’t allowing to feel just pain anymore. I cant stand the wet smacks inside me. 

Im losing my mind. My hand came lose a while ago and i tried to take the knife. He threw it and he planted me face down on the bed. He’s pounding his whole body weight into me. Every now and again i feel my butt lift up. Then i have to force it back down. I cant think anymore. It feels good. I think im going to pass out. Just as my eyes rolled back he pulled me by my hair to lift my head off the pillow. Fuck. So close. 

He pumps in harder and faster. Assaulting my prostate. I feel my erection rise. Fuck. 

“Ha ahah ah ah ah”

Im being fucked. I feel like a bitch. I cant do anything! Hes just taking me. I start to cry as his pace quickens. My dick rubs violently into the sheets.

“UUUUNNNNGH!”

Im cumming! I cum deep into the sheets while Michael digs into me to cum too. He grunts and sends a wave of seamen into my stomach. Then he throws my head back into the pillow to pull out. Cum pushes out of me as Michael grabs his knife. 

“Please...kill me...”

He walks away and i cry i the pillow.


End file.
